


Mr. and Mrs. Queen

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Olicity 20in20 [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Felicity is mistaken for Oliver’s wife. <br/><b>Word Count: </b>199<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Mistaken Identity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mrs. Queen

**Mr. and Mrs. Queen**  
 **Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, Diggle, Man at Front Desk   
**Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Felicity is mistaken for Oliver’s wife.   
**Word Count:** 199  
 **Prompt:** Mistaken Identity

 **Mr. and Mrs. Queen**  
Oliver decided that he needed to take Felicity on the trip to Gotham at the last minute. She threw things in a bag and met Oliver and Diggle at the airport. Oliver and Felicity went over the notes for the meeting while Diggle slept.

They arrived at the hotel and the man at the desk greeted them with a smile. “Good morning Mr. Queen your suite is waiting. I hope you and your lovely wife have a wonderful stay here in Gotham.”

Felicity opened her mouth to correct the man but Oliver just smiled and took the keycard and led her away.

“Why did you let him think I was your wife?” Felicity asked in the elevator.

“It’s nothing.” Oliver said.

Diggle snickered. They glared at him.

“You don’t realize how married you too really are, do you?” Diggle said. “You’re always fussing over him. You’re always touching her arm. Not to mention, you bicker like my grandparents.”

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other then back at Diggle.

The doors opened.

“After you Mr. and Mrs. Queen.” Diggle grinned.

Oliver grinned and put his hand on Felicity’s arm.

Felicity reached up and straightened Oliver’s tie.

Diggle just laughed.  


End file.
